Vansihed
by HellPrincess
Summary: What if the YED didn't die after Dean shot him and in the end turned Sam evil... -Takes place after the season 2 finale- **Two-shot**
1. Captured

Sam and Dean were standing over the demon's smoking body astonished that he was finally dead.

"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean said sarcastically.

"You did it." Sam said amazed.

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?"

"The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him."

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know."

"I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I..." Sam chuckled to himself. "I kind of don't know what to say."

"I do. " Dean leaned closer to the dead body. "That was for our mom...you son of a bitch." Dean slowly rose and he and Sam walked away and didn't look back. They walked towards the impala. Dean smiled as he saw his baby.

You know, when Jake saw me...it was like he saw a ghost." Sam scoffed. "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

"I'm glad he was wrong."

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?"

"I already told you."

"Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

"Did I die?"

"Oh, come on."

"Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?"

"Oh, come on! No!"

"Tell me the truth." He heard Dean sniff. "Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam..." Dean nervously chuckled.

"How long do you get?" Sam said as his voice broke.

"One year. I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?"

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."

"And what do you think my job is?"

"What?"

"You've saved my life over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for me. Don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

"Yeah."

"Aw. Am I interrupting a family moment?"

The boys turned around to see a tall man with black hair and, of course, black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Oh c'mon now. You boys know who I am. I'm the one that killed your mom years ago. I'm the one that got Sam to start hunting again after I killed pretty, little Jessica. I'm the one that that your dad sold his soul to. And, I'm the one that you guys keep trying to kill but can never seem to get the job done." The demon saw anger flash across the boys' faces. "Ah. I see I'm not that forgettable. Now, am I?"

"No." Dean said in disbelief. "I killed you."

"Yeah, and just like you brother before, it wasn't really that good of a shot. Gave me just enough time get the hell out of there."

The demon stepped forward and Dean's body was thrown up against a tree. The gun flew out of his hands and landed in the demon's. "Once again where it belongs." He said quietly.

Sam looked over at Ellen and Bobby who were a ways away looking at some map.

"Don't even think of yelling for them boy." The demon said to Sam as he came closer.

Sam straightened and looked straight at the demon. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want you Sammy…on my side of the playing field."

"Yeah, well keep dreaming, cause that's not gonna happen."

"Oh, really." The demon turned his neck to face Dean.

Moments later blood was streaming out of Dean's chest and mouth. Sam could see him screaming but the demon was muting them so as not to disturb Bobby and Ellen.

"Dean." Sam said but then he realized his voice was also no more than a whisper.

The demon stood in front of him and got in his face. "You have two choices, Sammy. One, you let your brother die a slow and painful death, which will be your fault. Or two, you come with me -willingly- and Dean lives. Make a decision quick cause this offer expires in…five…four…three…two…--"

"Alright. Alright. I'll go with you, just let Dean live."

Suddenly Dean's pain stopped. "Good choice, Sam."

"S—Sa—" Dean tired to speak but couldn't.

"Time to go." The demon said as he held tightly on to Sam's shoulder and they vanished.

When Dean saw they were gone he found his strength to speak and yelled, "SAM!"

This time he was heard.


	2. Destiny

**So this is the end. I know it's not a story, it's a two-shot. But I hope you like it. **

**I feel kind of silly writing this now. I mean I started this thing over a year ago (Sorry about leaving you all for that long). I think I was writing it during the very beginning of season 3. And now we're all waiting for season 5. Feels kind of odd going back to season 2 now, but none the less I did.**

* * *

**2 Months Later**

"Everyone is ready, sir." Stated one of Azazel's followers.

"Good." He said almost more to himself.

The demon dismissed himself.

After all these years of waiting things were finally coming in to place. Soon Azazel would raise hell on earth, shattering the lives of every human, and all the humans to come. Just the thought of it made him giddy. Ah, life- more like death- was good.

Another demon entered the room and stood before him. the demon never spoke.

"Send the less powerful demons first. We don't want to risk the loss of someone important."

"Yes sir." The demon said and left to give the order.

Through the walls Azazel could hear feet scurrying of the bodies possessed by demons. He could hear the first round of demons running to the surface to bring chaos to the world. Azazel couldn't be more proud.

But then again, he was. No one could match the pride he had for his golden boy.

As if on cue, Sam calmly walked in to the room.

"Sir." He said.

"Sam." Azazel said smiling. "Isn't this great. All our dreams are coming true."

"Yes, sir." Sam said meaning every word.

"Are you ready to get out there?" The demon asked.

Sam smiled. "More than you know."

Azazel gleamed with pride. He could believe the only two months ago Sam had been a hunter fighting for the wrong side. When he first captured Sam, things had been tough. He couldn't get Sam to accept his destiny. But once the demon blood took hold, Sam became even more powerful. And soon, he had a never ending thirst for the ruby red sight of blood.

"Good, good." Sam took that as his cue to leave.

"Oh, and Sam, " The demon called. Sam turned around to face him. "Make sure to bring back a few live ones."

Sam smirked at him and walked off to fulfill his destiny.

* * *

**Ah, I feel really bad doing that to Sam. But it had to be done.**

**Incase y'all are wondering where the hell Dean is in all of this, he, just like every other hunter, is preparing for this war and stepping up to the front line. Of course he looked for Sam, but as you all can tell he was not successful. I didn't write that in the story for two reasons.**

**1) I figured it was sort of implied knowing Dean. We all no he would search for Sam. It's obvious he didn't find him. And we all know if there was a battle against demons, he would definitely be in on it.**

**2) This is Sam's story (Or should I say two-shot, or maybe "tale" would be a good way to describe it). Not Dean's.**

**Anyway, it's summer time. So, I hope you all have a great one!**

**~Bria! (Psychedelic HellPrincess)**


End file.
